


fic requests?

by flustraaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 7





	fic requests?

this feels vaguely dangerous, but please feel free to drop some atla fic requests for however long i leave this up.   
  
  



End file.
